


表里不一

by bxhkf



Category: qx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxhkf/pseuds/bxhkf





	表里不一

表里不一

 

腹黑温柔攻 x 纯情流氓受  
大概是少年简亓 x 少年林说  
美好是他们 ooc是我

 

去国外音乐学院走过一趟回来的，果然比较不一样。

丁程鑫把脱下来的校服外套随意地搭在肩上，身子倚在门边上下打量着那个前几天才刚转来的乖乖插班生，人可是优等生正坐在座位上握笔在课本上圈圈画画丝毫不受课间班级嘈杂的打扰。

“怎么，做了那么多天同桌还没看够啊”  
身后来的朋友一下圈住脖子的手让丁程鑫一个趔趄，定了定身子，丁程鑫又换上了那副痞痞的不良模样，“我是在看还有几分钟上课，想去趟小卖部”

坐在座位上优等生表面上一动不动，手上看似在圈画的动作实际上只是拿着钢笔在纸上戳洞罢了，马嘉祺的余光跟随着那个步子大大咧咧走来的身影，瞥到对方在座位前停了下来，索性抬起头来盯着倚在课桌边跟同学打闹的丁程鑫。

刚刚模糊的余光里没有看清的对方脸上的白色原来是好看的脸蛋上挂了彩，随意地贴上了一块创可贴，嘴角还有已经干涸的暗红血迹。  
丁程鑫侧对着马嘉祺，伸出拇指来轻轻磨搓着自己嘴角的伤口，细密的疼痛让他倒吸了一口气，看不见的口腔里舌头顶了顶内壁，让伤口被铺平充血后再次散开，血色蔓延到了他好看的双唇上。

马嘉祺还没来得及低下头，丁程鑫刚和人打闹完还充满笑意的目光就回转了过来。  
和优等生对视的瞬间心跳有点莫名的加速，丁程鑫觉得自己的耳根有点发红，伸手胡乱揉了揉自己的脸和头发，再抬头看马嘉祺已经换成了平日里满是玩味的笑容，取下肩上的校服外套塞进课桌里，一屁股坐在自己的座位上。

“好看？”  
带着笑意的眼睛勾勒成两个弧形，趴下身子把耳朵埋在臂窝里。  
他好像不知道自己这样露出来的侧脸多好看，马嘉祺也不回答，只是盯着丁程鑫嘴角的伤口。  
——是嘴角还是嘴唇，丁程鑫又被对方这样暧昧的视线弄得双颊发烫，索性把头埋进了交叠的双手里。

可爱。  
像炸毛的小狐狸，伸出手轻轻抚平了对方头顶上翘起来的一小撮头发。  
马嘉祺只觉得这样的丁程鑫可爱得让人想把他藏起来，小狐狸不太喜欢学习，最喜欢的还是和那些狐朋狗友约出去打架，少年的中二病好像重了一点，小目标是挤掉那个向横成为校霸。

马嘉祺刚转进来那天就被班主任勒令坐在小狐狸旁边，美名为监督学习，实则看着让他别惹事。

是好天气，尽管那天一整天外面都簌簌地下着小雨。马嘉祺刚在丁程鑫身边坐下，对方就伸过来一截白皙的手臂揽过他的肩膀。  
“以后哥哥罩着你啊”

抬起头是那双好看的眼睛，长睫毛在浅浅的卧蚕投下了一片阴影，丁程鑫刚淋过雨的发梢滴落了一小点水珠，落在马嘉祺的鼻尖后在深色的外套上留下了一小片水渍。  
翻好课本的马嘉祺伸手摸了摸鼻尖，痒痒的，还带着青涩的甜味，或许像——水蜜桃。

国文课的教授还在讲台上喋喋不休，重复了好几节课的相同内容让马嘉祺也有点不耐烦，手撑着脑袋饶有兴趣的看着脸上盖了课本早已经呼呼大睡的丁程鑫。  
想成为校霸的小狐狸倒是一点也不设防，在小小的椅子上躺得四仰八叉，双腿随意地搭在课桌下的横栏上。风纪上要求佩戴的领带已经不知所踪，衬衫的扣子开了两颗露出来精致的锁骨和一大片白皙的胸膛。

马嘉祺轻轻摇了摇头，伸出手去扣丁程鑫胸前的扣子。  
前排的男同学打了一个响亮的喷嚏，让睡梦中的丁程鑫浑身一抖，脸上的课本掉到了地上，睡梦里那双盯得他脸红心跳的眼睛对上了丁程鑫还很惺忪的睡眼。  
——我还在做梦吗。  
好像不是，马嘉祺的目光里温柔和溺宠太清晰了，让丁程鑫的心脏扑通扑通跳个不停，低下头看到的还是对方正在为自己扣扣子的骨节分明的好看手指。  
丁程鑫啪的一下打掉了马嘉祺的手，伴着下课铃声的响起连书包也忘了带狼狈地和门外等待了挺久的狐朋狗友们跑了。

 

 

我在怕什么呢。  
丁程鑫愤愤地啃着手里的草莓面包，自己干嘛躲那个优等生躲得这么明显，难不成做春梦对象是他还能被读出来不成!老丁莫怂!!!  
心里这么想着，然而丁程鑫已经连续好几天为了避开和马嘉祺一起走这条漫长的上学路提早起床，到了学校也是签个到就不见人影，索性一整天不出现都和他的流氓朋友们聚在一起打架斗殴打牌游戏，等到太阳下山了以后才慢腾腾地回教室取书包回家。

“老丁，我今天有事先走了啊”  
“你有什么事，回去上课？”  
丁程鑫擦了擦额头上的汗珠，将手里的球扔了出去，对着朋友露出一个难以置信的表情。  
“周五下午没课，大家早上上完课就回去了——我要陪我女朋友出去玩呢，走了啊”

丁程鑫恍然大悟地拍了拍自己的脑袋，为了躲那优等生都忘了时间了，撩起T恤下摆嗅了嗅，转身跑进了隔壁游泳池的冲凉房。

 

马嘉祺好几天没能见到可爱的小狐狸了，下课后就泡在图书馆埋头做完了作业，打算亲自去狐狸窝里见一见这只让自己魂牵梦萦的小狐狸。  
抱着书回到教室看到的就是正在换衣服的丁程鑫，少年脱下T恤后露出来的是马嘉祺觊觎了很久的白皙的细腰和蝴蝶骨。

要当校霸的人，怎么能不设防呢。  
丁程鑫丝毫没有察觉背后来了人，脱完了T 恤又穿上了一旁的校服衬衫，披上外套带上书包准备离开转身才看到倚在门口盯着自己的马嘉祺。

怕谁来谁。  
丁程鑫一时不知道该做出什么反应，故作镇定地深呼吸让自己不要怂，反正他肯定不知道你在想什么！

“你怎么还没走呢”  
露出平时那副痞痞的样子，丁程鑫侧着身子想要越过马嘉祺却被对方一把抓进了怀里。

鼻尖充满了马嘉祺的味道，丁程鑫的脑子已经被这一拉弄得一片混乱，被推倒在课桌上都没有反应过来。  
“为什么躲我”

两个人高挺的鼻尖抵在一起，彼此炙热的鼻息都交缠在一起。马嘉祺想凑下去亲亲眼前散发着蜜桃香甜的双唇。  
他确实也这样做了。

不等对方回答就堵住了他的唇舌，马嘉祺温热的舌头探进了丁程鑫的口腔里，灵活地在他的口腔里扫荡，细细地舔过每一颗贝齿后顶了顶对方敏感的上颚，引导着丁程鑫不知所措的舌头交缠在一起。

逐渐的缺氧让丁程鑫浑身失去了力气，手臂无力地抵在马嘉祺的胸膛上轻轻地推搡着，直到满脸通红马嘉祺才离开了唇舌。

和整天打的嘴炮不同，连换气都不会的丁程鑫根本就是青涩的未闻情事的小男孩罢了，  
被吻过的双唇红润又透亮，一张一合的呼吸让马嘉祺看得见藏在贝齿里还一动一动的柔软红舌。 

 

马嘉祺低下头去亲昵地在丁程鑫白净的额头和脖子留下了细密的亲吻，时不时地啃咬让丁程鑫无意识地发出了呻吟，黏人的语调让自己涨红了脸。

还没挣扎两下就被马嘉祺的动作弄得连手臂都失去了力气，只能耷拉在脸上盖住自己通红的脸蛋。  
马嘉祺的手沿着丁程鑫纤细的腰线滑进了他的校服裤里附上了他已经微微抬头的小弟弟。

不良小流氓在情事上可连打飞机都不过几次，绝大半数还都是因为梦里出现了马嘉祺对自己那样又那样醒来之后只能自己动手。  
只是被套弄两下而已丁程鑫就浑身瘫软嘴里溢满了蜜一样的喘息，染上哭腔的呻吟像在撒娇。

马嘉祺的一只手解开了丁程鑫的衬衫，用嘴去亲吻觊觎挺久的漂亮锁骨，留下暧昧的红色记号后吻落在左边的红樱上。

丁程鑫胸前那团小小的软肉被用舌头揉捏着，马嘉祺的牙齿有些重地咬住那点小突起磨搓着，牙齿和舌头不停地刺激着突起上的小褶皱。

从胸前传到全身的酥麻感让丁程鑫难受地弓起腰把胸口主动送到对方嘴里，被吮吸发出的啧啧声让他脸红不已，嘴里无法抑制的细吟从嗓子里溢出来，生理的刺激让他的眼角发红着挂上了泪水。

丁程鑫紧紧地咬住了下唇在马嘉祺手里泄了出来，高潮后的小狐狸眯着眼睛，敞开的衬衫挂在身上，眼睛里是化不开的情欲，躺在课桌上敞开的校服裤上沾满了乳白色液体。

淫乱又勾人的样子让马嘉祺胯下一紧，解开了裤头的扣子后摸了刚刚对方泄出来的液体就向丁程鑫的后方探入。

丁程鑫这时候才被后方失守的异样和疼痛唤回了一点心神，伸着白皙的腿挣扎了起来，  
“你你放开我…出去”

马嘉祺一只手制住那两只纤细的手腕拉过头顶环住自己的脖颈，另一只手不轻不重地拍了两下丁程鑫白皙的臀肉。

“乖一点”  
“小校霸不是要罩我吗”

丁程鑫缓了几秒才反应过来马嘉祺的言外之意，再次涨了脸要反驳对方，却被对方握住了敏感的柱身轻轻揉捏，要反驳的话到了嘴边成了黏腻的呻吟，下半身也再次抬起了头。

听到蜜吟的马嘉祺忍不住俯身亲亲丁程鑫的唇瓣撕磨，同时也再次把手指探进了对方的后穴里。  
初次被进入的狭窄甬道炙热而又热情，一张一合地容纳着进来的异物，仅仅是手指而已就让马嘉祺把自己的分身送进去狠狠的抽插摁着下身操到小狐狸哭着求饶。

第三根手指进去的瞬间马嘉祺曲起了手指，紧致的甬道被强制扩张让丁程鑫呜嘤地撒着娇，唇上的亲吻短暂地转移了他的注意力，却立刻被进入身体的炙热前端刺激得流下了生理性泪水。

丁程鑫的眼角有些发红，长长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，抽抽嗒嗒地一边推搡着马嘉祺的胸膛，  
“呜呜…我不要了…你出去…痛呜嘤…呜出去”

丁程鑫难受，马嘉祺的前端被他夹的也难受，心疼地凑上去亲吻丁程鑫的眼角，好听的嗓音带着一点撒娇让人无法拒绝：  
“小丁乖，放松 让我进去”

无法拒绝，丁程鑫看着马嘉祺温柔的眼神，目光躲躲闪闪地开口，声音很小，但却准确的传到了马嘉祺的耳朵里，  
“那呜…你要轻..轻点哦...”

“遵命——”

获得了准许的马嘉祺吻上丁程鑫有些红肿的双唇，一个挺身让自己的炙热深深地埋进了蜜穴里，紧致的甬道包裹着柱身，一张一合仿佛在吞咽，让马嘉祺发出了闷哼。

马嘉祺挺动着腰肢缓慢抽动起来，太过美好的快感让他止不住低喘。  
平日里清澈的声线在情事时变得沙哑又性感，在丁程鑫耳边被放大的声音让他止不住兴奋了起来。

仿佛感受到了体内炙热柱身的青筋和突起，刚刚撕裂的疼痛逐渐被快感取代，粉红色的媚肉被抽插带出又塞回，丁程鑫张开口溢出的都是婉转甜腻的呻吟。

马嘉祺挺动着下体无意中擦过的小点让丁程鑫的呻吟猛的拔高，后穴也突然紧咬。  
原本毫无章法的抽插现在一下一下地重重的正中靶心，太过舒服的酥麻感让丁程鑫只能大张着双腿嘴里满是染着哭腔的一声比一声高高亢的悦耳呻吟。

快要高潮的身体浑身都染上了粉红色，淫荡而靡乱的交合声回荡在教室里让丁程鑫感到羞耻，体液的味道淫靡又暧昧。

加快的抽插让被撑开的穴口充满了白沫，用力一顶在那个最敏感的点上让丁程鑫抓着马嘉祺的后背高潮了。  
高潮后的身体更加敏感地承受着马嘉祺发狠的顶弄，在穴口卖力地收缩吞吐下缴械注入了满满的淫靡液体。  
炙热的液体注入后穴让丁程鑫又在马嘉祺身后留下了几道抓痕。

高潮后的两个人还粗喘着气，马嘉祺伸手揉捏了丁程鑫手感极佳的柔软臀肉，乳白色的液体从有些红肿却漂亮的穴口流了出来。

丁程鑫发出了一声娇嗔伸出拳头毫无攻击力地落在马嘉祺的胸口上。

马嘉祺也不恼，心满意足地把小狐狸捞到了自己的怀里，细碎地亲吻着丁程鑫的额头。

“宝贝”  
“现在你成为校霸的人啦💕”

 

END


End file.
